Una noche al año
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: [Halloween] Una promesa es una promesa, sin importar cuantos años hayan pasado o que tu marido vaya a desquitarse con algún elfo por tus actos. Cole lo hubiera dado todo por ella... No, Cole Greyback lo había dado todo. Lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir aquel último deseo del chico.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Cole Greyback es un personaje al que le he tomado cariño por medio de mi long-fic, al igual que otros tantos que ya son Headcanon de Slytherin, así que no me pude resisiti a escribir esto, pese a que ciertamente debería de estar investigando para mi proyecto de biología. ¡Pero en fin! **

**Ojala sea de vuestro agrado ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Una noche al año<strong>

La mascarada de Halloween era todo un éxito en Malfoy Manor. La opulencia y derroche de lujo eran elementos que no podían faltar. Exquisitas decoraciones de la época llenaban el salón, el cielo había sido encantado para imitar una tormenta eléctrica que sacaba susto de tanto en tanto, opacando incluso al grupo que tocaba. Algunos bailaban, otros se dedicaban a tomar vino y charlar. Magos y brujas importantes no podían faltar.

El propio Ministro se encontraba ahí, disfrutando de la velada de aquel 31 de Octubre. Incluso, las familias de los salvadores del mundo mágico habían sido invitados y sorprendentemente llevaban tres años asistiendo con cordialidad. Quizás Draco aún no llegaba a formar una amistad con ninguno de ellos y posiblemente tampoco lo haría jamás, pero debía de admitir que el pequeño Ted le robaba siempre una sonrisa. Además, su sobrino no se llevaba tan mal con su hijo.

Scorpius tenía cinco años y era una copia exacta de él. Menos la sonrisa. Su primogénito había heredado la sonrisa de su madre. Que hablando de ella...

Un gruñido se le escapó.

—¿Todo bien, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry al escuchar a su antiguo nemesis gruñir como animal.

—Claro, claro —contestó enseguida, intentando no pensar mucho en donde estaba Astoria, ni con quien.

O-O-O

Se había escabullido de la fiesta, como siempre, y se había adentrado al bosque con sumo cuidado. Conocía el camino demasiado bien, pero nunca estaba de más el ser precavida. En sus manos llevaba su mascara y su varita.

Aceleró el paso. Por un momento había dudado sobre si debía ir o no, pues aquella mañana había discutido con Draco sobre el asunto. Era evidente lo mucho que le molestaba a su esposo que ella fuera a verlo, pero el sentimiento de culpa le impedía darle la espalda a aquel hombre que le había salvado la vida cuando era una niña.

"_Si no fuera por él, yo no estaría aquí, ni sería tu esposa"_ había argumentado a su favor.

"_Él siempre a estado enamorado de ti, seguir yendo es darle alas de que algún día tendrá una oportunidad"_ le había reprochado el rubio y posiblemente tenía razón. Sin embargo, no sentía que fuese correcto dejarlo plantado.

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos, pero finalmente llegó al lago. Ahí en la orilla, sobre la piedra de siempre, se encontraba él. A simple vista parecía un humano. Atractivo, rubio y alto, con la barbilla partida. No necesito decir nada para que los penetrantes ojos azules de aquel hombre se posaran en ella enseguida.

Apenas logró avanzar unos pasos, cuando él hablo.

—No te acerques demasiado —pidió, levantándose y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos—. Hoy hay luna llena y nunca me he fiado mucho de la poción —comentó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que disfrazaba la tristeza interior que llevaba cargando por varios años.

—Cole —le llamó ella, sintiendo que el corazón se le partía al escucharlo.

—Es lindo verte y comprobar que sigues siendo hermosa —alagó el hombre y acentuó su sonrisa.

Astoria por su parte, estaba a nada de echarse a llorar. No compraba aquel gesto de felicidad, pues sabía que él sufría demasiado. Hacía más de diez años que Cole vivía aislado. Y ella no podía evitar sentir que todo era su culpa.

—Yo... —balbuceó al no saber que decir.

—Vete —pidió el rubio, mirando el cielo y notando que las nubes pronto dejarían de cubrir la luna.

—Pe-pero... —tartamudeó ella, dando un paso hacia adelante.

—Solo vete, Astoria. Ya me ha hecho feliz verte —insistió su compañero, girándose para darle la espalda.

Las lagrimas rodaron por las pálidas mejillas de la mujer castaña, quien tan solo se sintió más miserable de lo que se sentía antes de acudir al encuentro. Si tan solo ella pudiera hacer algo para devolverle la humanidad a Cole, lo haría sin pensar.

Escuchó un gruñido como el de un animal y supo que era hora de escapar. Ese Halloween en particular no era el más apropiado para su encuentro, pero desde la primera vez su amigo había insistido en que esa era la fecha más adecuada para verse. ¿Quien era ella para decirle que no? ¿Como negarle una petición al hombre que la salvó? Ya era costumbre ir ahí, verlo y charlar, aunque a Draco le disgustara la idea.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr por el mismo camino por el que había llegado hasta ahí. Las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin misericordia y el dolor en su pecho tan solo se agudizaba. Se sentía tan inútil y desgraciada. Cole sufría y ella no podía hacer nada.

Llegó de nuevo a los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, tan solo para toparse con la imponente figura de su marido. Los invitados estaban fuera del alcance visual y no necesitaba una bola de cristal para adivinar que él la había ido a esperar ahí.

—No... no me digas nada —pidió Astoria y se lanzó a sus brazos.

—Todo está bien, bonita —dijo de todas maneras como siempre lo hacía, pese a sentir como su esposa se estremecía.

Ella sabía que nada estaba bien, pero nada ganaba pensando en ello. Lo único que podía hacer, ya lo había hecho y tenía que volver a colocar los pies sobre su realidad. Había una fiesta que atender y una familia de la que no se podía olvidar. Aunque eso no hacía que doliera menos la culpa.

Draco miró con desprecio el bosque y suspiró. En el fondo, lo que verdaderamente lo aterraba era que llegara la noche en la que Cole no fuera capaz de controlarse y terminara haciéndole daño a la mujer que, para ser justos, ambos amaban. Porque había que ser honestos un aspecto. Los dos había querido salvar a Astoria durante la batalla de Hogwarts y pudo haber sido él quien recibiera la mordida de Greyback.

Las cosas pudieron ser al revés. Solo por eso lo soportaba, porque si hubiera sido él quien se hubiera vuelto hombre lobo, le hubiera tocado conformarse con ese efímero encuentro una vez cada año en la noche de Halloween.

* * *

><p><strong>El chico de la portada es Chase Finlay, quien creo es la representación perfecta de Cole si me pidieran que usara a una persona real como referencia (no solo es rubio de ojos claros, sino que es una estrella del ballet).<strong>

**Para las que leen mi long fic, no me vayan a matar D: no es seguro que le de un fin tan ruin a nuestro querido hombre lobo, pero quise escribir esto.**

**Cualquier comentario, duda, critica o sugerencia, ya saben que me hacen muy pero muy feliz c:**

**¡Besos! ¡Y pasad una semana terrorífica!**

**-Ophe.**


End file.
